For Peter
by Of Stories Told
Summary: A small oneshot on loss and redemption; a simple question is left in the end. Will you be able to atone?


**_For Peter_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I hope you enjoy this odd little tale. The idea simply lodged itself to me and would not leave until it was written. If you enjoy this odd little tale please review; it makes me smile to know people enjoy this._

_Onwards to the story._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_These characters are not mine, they are J.K. Rowlings._

* * *

Peter looked around the white station curiously. There were no trains, no sound. The place was bare of everything besides a rather small white wooden bench.

He sighed as he made his way to the small bench, feeling uncomfortable all the while.

The seat was rather cold and unwelcoming; he frowned and ignored it, not really knowing what to do as he waited.

His body stilled as a cold wind blew by; in the corner of his eye he could see a familiar form, a fairly tall youth with broad shoulders and wild hair, he knew if he turned to look, the eyes would be a warm hazel.

He stared straight ahead, not looking at his company.

"So… you've decided to join us?"

He swallowed uncomfortably and nodded, his body shaking slightly. "Y-yes… it... it seems I have."

The man next to him hummed and nodded. "I've been wondering when I would see you."

Peter frowned and nodded. "Are… are you going to punish me?"

The man choked and snorted. "Hardly, I'm not your mother wormtail."

The man flinched and looked down at his hand curiously, the other one a bloody stump. "But you will do something won't you? After all… he glanced at the man next to him. "I'm the reason your dead."

James nodded and smiled as he looked around the station. "You are; it's definitely your fault there." He ran a hand through his hair and Peter was transported back to the past; to where they were all just young boys playing pranks on others, being fools… being free.

James turned to look at him and Peter froze, not wanting to see that face… not wanting to see those soft eyes condemn him.

"So… why did you?"

Peter choked and shook his head before looking at the ground. "I could give you a million reasons…" he sighed. "I could tell you I hated you; that I was jealous; I could tell you I was weak and wanted power." He coughed. "But… would that really change anything?"

James looked away before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a golden snitch.

"I guess it wouldn't change much." He let the snitch go and quickly reached up to capture the golden ball. "Because of you I never got to see my son grow." He hummed as he continued to play with the snitch. "I'll never hear his voice… or be there for his accomplishments… I'll never be able to wipe away his tears and make things all better."

He turned and looked at Peter. "Instead he will suffer, while being manipulated all the while by two men in power… and it's mostly your fault."

Peter nodded as he swallowed. "I know…" his voice was hoarse. "I ruined it all; I ruined everything for you… and I will never be able to repay it."

James nodded and leaned back against the bench. "Why are you here wormtail?"

The man smiled sadly as he looked at his bloody stump. "A life debt." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I owed one to your son… because I let him live… my master decided to let me die."

James nodded. "And do you regret it; your decision that is?"

Peter shrugged as he stared at his stump. "I regret a lot of my decisions, I regret following a madman who killed me once I outlived my usefulness, I regret betraying the only ones who cared for me…" he sighed and shook his head. "But I don't regret letting your boy live." He shrugged. "I think… I really think he'll be able to end this all."

James nodded and stretched. "He is my son after all." He chuckled. "He has a warrior spirit."

James stood and walked in front of Peter, the smaller man stayed looking upon the ground.

"What will you do for forgiveness Peter?" he bent down till Peter could see most of the man's face. "What would you do in order to be released of all your sins."

Peter trembled as he lifted his face up and stared at those clear hazel eyes, the eyes showed no hate, startling the smaller man to his very core.

"Anything."

He squared up his shoulders.

"I would do anything."

James smiled sadly. "I always knew there had to be a reason you were put in gryffindor…" he looked at the man with a serious expression. "Would you give up paradise, would you suffer more then any man should?"

Peter trembled but nodded before smiling sadly. "Would you all forgive me then?"

James smiled sadly. "I think… the one who needs to forgive you the most… is yourself."

Peter blinked in surprise before looking down and closing his eyes. "I can never forgive myself… but I would do anything all the same."

Three pairs of footsteps could be heard.

"Look up Peter." His eyes widened comically as he saw her. Her soft red hair blowing around the station though there was no wind, she had a small smile on her face which twisted at his gut.

He looked at the other two males and swallowed painfully.

Long jet black hair on a healthy face, while silver eyes seemed full of life once again, the haggard form he had seen years ago gone from the mans features.

The other had soft amber eyes and smiled softly at him. Peter couldn't help but blink back tears, knowing what his presence there meant.

He sighed as he stood up.

"What do you wish for me to do?'

Lilly walked forward, her dress flowing around her as she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Save him."

Her emerald eyes were bright and determined.

"Save my son."

Peter blinked at her in confusion while he looked at the others.

"But he's fine.." he shook his head. "He'll win here… he has too."

Remus nodded as he walked forward. "He already has won… the war is finished here…"

Sirius's eyes darkened. "But… this isn't the only one…"

_Would you give up paradise Peter?_

Peter's eyes widened in shock as he looked to James. "Wha-"

James smiled softly. "Save my son… as many times as the need exist; never let it be known, never be found out…" his eyes turned cold for a moment. "Your punishment… no one will ever know how much you helped… how many you have saved…" his hazel eyes locked onto Peter. "Save him… till the very last… and then… perhaps you will be allowed peace…"

Peter swallowed and sighed. "I have no need for peace… but for hell instead…" he looked at them. "I will do it… I accept this punishment."

A train appeared, the whistle blowing loudly through the empty station.

James smiled at him before clapping a hand on the man's shoulder.

For a moment everything blurred.

It was sunny and warm.

They were all back in Hogwarts.

Lilly sat with Snape by the lake as Sirius tried to take a book out of Remus's hands. The werewolf pouting at the boy's antics as he tried to grab his book again.

James took his hand off of the smaller boys shoulder as he grinned and leaned against the tall oak tree; his fingers wrapped around a golden snitch.

"It's great isn't it?"

Peter blinked as he looked at the boy in front of him. "What is?" he held a hand to his throat in shock. His voice was soft and normal again, his features no longer distorted to look rat like.

James chuckled and shrugged. "Everything I guess, it's almost summer; and break will start soon." James grinned at him, mischief in his eyes. "Soon we'll be in seventh year." He looked over at the lake and smiled when his eyes landed on Lilly.

"I'll win her over by then; no matter what."

Peter nodded dazedly as he looked around.

So many familiar faces.

In the distance he heard a train whistle blow.

He smiled sadly as he looked at his friend.

"I'm sure… It'll all be different."

James grinned.

_What would you give up?_

_What would you lose?_

_For a chance of redemption, how far… are you willing to go?_

"Goodbye Peter."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ An odd idea that once more flashed into my head; there's always so much hate on wormtail so I wondered how it would be if he was offered a chance to fix everything._

_All in all I hope you all enjoyed this short one shot and perhaps may enjoy my other stories as well._

_Till next time._


End file.
